Empire
by Lil' Ass Kicker
Summary: High school AU. Amy's house being flooded causes herself and mother to 'migrate' to Jake and his mothers. Will she see a different side to him or will he stay the same joking, 'annoying' guy his already is. Find out. I suck at summary's... :/ Give it a try?
1. Chapter 1

_**I donnot own B99 or any of it's original characters. :) Happy copy write checkers? Good. **_

**_Empire _**

**_3rd Person _**

"We should go to lunch." Jake mumbles, head rested on his clenched fist and other hand being used to swirl the straw in his drink. Amy put down her book, glare on.

"I can't go to lunch." She states, going back to her book. "Of all the people in the world I have to stay with, it had to be you."

"Hey!" He sits straight, pointing an accusing finger. "More funny business like that and I'll tell everyone about your singing in the shower routine." She slams her book shut, death glare appearing quickly. "You're very loud." She sighs and shakes her head, looking out the window. "And that is the third time this week you've said that!" _He actually looks proud of it, _Amy thinks. "Plus I'm not _that _bad, you could be with-"

"Oh yeah, you are!" She tells him, sighing again and looking at him. "Remind me again why I'm staying with you." He smiles brightly, happy to tell the story.

"You're mom wanted to stay with us for a while because your house has flooded." She frowns, thinking about all her childhood memento's that were now ruined. "Well actually, my mom begged for you two to stay. Seeing as your mom makes a lot of money and she barely lifts a finger." She sighs.

"Stupid dad." She kicks an imaginary pebble with her feet, looking around his living room.

"At least you have one." He mumbles and she sits up straight.

"I'm so sorry Jake, it's just-"

"It's fine. Anyway you're mom was happy to stay here seeing as your mom and mine are good friends." She gives him a thumbs up. "Your mom was telling me about your cousins house." He nudges her with his elbow, nearing closer. "Hear your 'birthday bash' was being held there. Big house and all..."

"Urg, there is no chance in hell I'm letting any of you come there while Emma or Audrey are there." She groans. "Audrey is three, she doesn't need to mental images of Gina in spandex." He sighs. "And Emma is nine, she doesn't need it either."

"What possessed them to call their child Audrey?" He asks. "It's so weird."

"Well I like it," She starts. "It's pretty-"

"That's 'cause she's your cousin..." He pauses. "And Emma's second name is Amy."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." She shrugs. "Then again, I hate her middle name."

"What?" He asks. "Jakie?" He asks again. "Girl version of Jake of corse-" He puffs out his chest and pretends to look unbelievably proud.

"It is not." She states. "She's only ever met you once, and that was by pure fluke." He frowns, suddenly down. "Doesn't she look like Emma?"

"She looks like frickin' Wilona." She nods, Audrey did look like her mother a lot. "And Emma yeah." He shrugs. **(These characters are based off my real family, only Emma is the real name. :) So... hehe.) **

"She's cute, so she's fine." He waves it off and she smiles. "It's moments like this when your aren't _that _bad." He beams at her and she's sure he'll make some sort of offensive comment soon.

* * *

Gina skips to them, Rosa walking behind her. "AMY!" She yells, Amy looks up and Jake looks around. "You are never gonna guess who just asked me out."

Amy raises a finger. "Hold." She thinks for a moment. "Johnny?" Gina shakes her head. "Parson?" Shake. "Kenny?" Shake. "Mason?" Shake.

"Oh my god it was Gabe." Rosa exclaims, already pissed off with the amount of answers being given.

"Yes, it was Gabey!" Gina exclaims.

"Oh," Amy fiddles with her earring currently still sitting in her ear. "Who?" Jake snorts with laughter, facing a different direction. "I've never heard of him." Rosa scoffs and sits on the table, throwing her bag on the floor. Gina sighs and slumps.

"Only the hottest guy ever!" She exclaims again. "And I said no." She shrugs. "He can be such an ass, he asked me to give up my spandex!" It's like a crime apparently.

Amy has to pretend to look shocked and upset. "Good thing you said no then." She pats her arm. "No man who asks you to get rid of your baby's is worth it." Jake is coming to trouble with getting used to the nicer side to Amy, she's always so 'awful' to him.

"Well, I was gonna say yes and give you my other spandex dresses and stuff like the last ones." Jake's eyes widen and he stares at Amy with shock.

"Good choice on saying no." Amy smiles and digs into her bag. "Oh, I have the notes for you by the way." Gina shoots her a confused look. "From Mr. Holt." Gina raises an eyebrow. "Homework, he told me to jot down the important stuff." Amy pulled out three pieces of paper. "I only did two." Amy tells her, sorting through them.

"What's the other one?" Jake asks, taking them from her. He checks one, work. He hands it to Gina who sighs, second one is a drawing. "It's from Audrey." He tells Amy, handing it to her. "Why is it in your bag?"

"She gives me stuff sometimes when I have to pick her up from school." Jake nods and hands Gina the last one. "What is it of? The pony or the cat?" Amy asks, opening it up again. "Cat." She smiles and puts it back in. The bell rings and Jake groans, frowning.

"What lesson do we have?" He asks, Amy and him had the exact same timetable. "Please don't say wood tec." He begs, Amy trys to remember.

"Wood tec... I think."

"I'm not allowed in wood tec anymore." Rosa tells them, picking up her bag. "I threw a saw at the Vulture once and I'm not allowed back." Amy glares, remembering. She was right next to him and Jake was beside her, he pulled her away from it straight

"Yeah," Amy sighs. "It missed him by three inches." Gina informs them, smiling at the memory.

"You need to work on your aim." Amy mutters, picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. Jake laughs and follows her to their next glass.

* * *

His hand slid next to her, in an attempt to look sly. "Remove it or I cut it off." Amy states, Jake throws his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else." He rolls his eyes. "Oh, Jake." All his attention turns on her. "I'm picking up Audrey and Emma today, your mother won't mind having them over will she?" He shakes his head. "Good, I don't know how I could get the bus to yours again." She shudders. "Creeps are on that bus."

He had to agree.

* * *

She set down her keys and listened as her heels click clanked on the floor. "Amy?" She called. "Amy, are you in?" She sighs and listens out for the television. She's in, their... Audrey and Emma, possibly Jake.

"Mama!" Amy calls. "In here!" She follows to her voice into the living room.

"Hi, Jake." He waves to her, handing Amy the bowl of popcorn.

"Hey Adela." She smiles. "Audrey and Emma are playing over there." He points to his right and there they are, playing with some dolls.

"What are you guys watching?" She asks, sitting on the sofa next to her daughter.

"Now Voyager." Amy tells her. "It's an old time classic, that Jacob Peralta has never seen." She nods, and gasps. Adela, takes some popcorn and stuffs it into her mouth.

Jake looks at her, taking some popcorn. "It's not half bad." He shrugs. Amy hushes them both and points to the screen.

"He's about to light the two cigarettes!" She keeps pointing. "Also of corse it's not half bad." He lit them and handed Charlotte one, the girl in the movie. **(Donnot own Now Voyager, Charlotte or anyone else in it.) **

Jake looks over to Audrey and Emma, still playing. "Girls do you want some popcorn?" He asks.

"No thanks Jake!" Emma yells back, making her doll jump up and down. "Do you have a hairbrush?" She asks, dropping her doll and threading her fingers through her ginger-ish hair. "My hair is awful." Amy jumps up, handing Jake the popcorn bowl and runs to her bag. She hands Emma a small comb and sits back down.

"There."

"Can you brush my hair?" Emma asked. "You're better at it than me..." She runs over and sits on Amy's lap, handing her the comb.

"OK, but warning," Emma turns to look at her, letting Amy's arms encircle her waist to hold her in place. "I haven't done this since you were seven."

"You do it for Audrey." Emma tells her. "She's just a baby though, she still has a dummy!"

"Emma," Amy warns. "She doesn't even know how to hold a comb, let alone use one." Emma laughs and Amy starts to brush her hair. "Now shush, good film on."

As Amy goes through her hair, Jake watches in awe. _How can one little girl have so much hair? And why is this film so good? _He thinks, groaning on the inside.

Amy finishes and Emma thanks her, rushing to put the comb back in Amy's bag. She runs to Audrey, lifts her by her elbows and pulls her to them. "C'mon Audrey." She whines at being taken away from her dolls. Audrey spots Amy and starts to run to her, arms ready for a hug.

"Amy!" She calls, making Amy lift her onto her lap. "Amy." It was muffled by her dummy. Audrey hugged Amy and stayed perched on her lap, Emma had crawled onto Jake's a few seconds before.

* * *

"Amy, Wilona is here!" Audrey perks up at the name and pinches at Amy's cheeks. Wilona runs in and gives Emma a big hug, as well as Audrey.

"How's my girls?" Wilona asks.

"I'm fine." Amy exclaims, Jake laughs.

"Idiot." He mutters and she hits him, making him wince in pain. "Ow!"

* * *

She taps his shoulder. "Hey, have you seen my English book?" Amy asks. "I had it right there," She points to the kitchen counter. "Two minutes ago but it's gone."

"Sorry, got no clue." He turns to face away from her and smirks.

"Huh?" She pretends to look around, she spotted it in his bag two minutes ago. "Mind if I go into _your _personal belongings and look?" She asks. "In currently _our _room where _you _are taking the floor if you don't give me my book back I spotted it in your bag ages ago." She talks fast, desperate to get it all out in one. He frowns, goes into his bag and chucks it to her. "Thank you."

* * *

She waves excitedly, trying to catch his attention. None was given, Amy yells his name again. "Pineapples!" Gina gives her a covered smile when he looks around. "Pineapples!" She sighs and runs over. "Yo, you need to get your ears checked." She states, hands on her hips. "What do you think of Lisa?" She asks, the girl waved over to them. Blonde, skinny... Rosa hadn't punched her yet...

"She's alright." He shrugs. "Blonde, skinny not that it matters." She smiles at the tried selflessness. "Why?" She smiles cheekily. "If you have set me up I swear on your life your dead." She raises an eyebrow.

"So either way I'm dead?" He nods.

"Yeah, win win." He smiles cheekily than her, if it was possible. "Seriously though-"

"You? Serious?"

He goes to protest but decides against it. "Why do you ask?"

"She likes you, thought you'd wanna get down." She shrugs.

"Eh, I'm alright. As much as I would _love _to," She chuckles a little. "I prefer girls with dark hair, and not too skinny." She nods. "A bit like you." _Or a lot, SHUT UP! _His inner voice yells at him.

"Like me?" She asks, he shrugs. He doesn't really know _why _he said it, he just knows what he likes. "Alright than, we have English by the way." He nods. "I'm gonna go break the news to her." She walks off and he watches her reject the girl for him. She seems a little sad but then runs off, shrugging.

* * *

Charles slides in next to him, Jake nods to him as a form of 'hey'. "Hey Buddy," Boyle says. "I hear Lisa Indra asked you out."

"Yeah, so?"

"I also hear you said no." Boyle gives him a pointed look, for some reason. It's not like he'd said anything before. "I also also hear you said to Amy that you like dark haired girls..." Another pointed look.

"That's right. I told Santiago I preferred dark haired girls, what point are you trying to make?"

"I also also also-"

"Seriously stop it with the alsos." Jake holds his head, feeling a soon to be headache coming on.

Boyle looks a little disheartened but smiles a second later. "I heard you said to Amy about girls like her."

"Huh?" Jake didn't get a word of that.

"Apparently you told her you preferred girls that look like her." Jake nods, finally understanding.

"Yeah, she doesn't try too hard."

"Is that all it is?" Boyle asks, nearing closer.

"Yes." He huffs out. "Why?"

"It's just ever since she moved in-"

"For a few weeks." He pointed out.

"To your house," Boyle carried on. "You guys have gotten closer."

He had to agree a little. "Yeah so? We have to share a room. Her brothers get to stay at their friends... well Danny, Jasper and Henry do." He shrugs. "The others have moved out." Boyle understands that. "You get close after you share a space, we have to tolerate each other. I have to deal with bras on the floor from time to time."

"You don't mind it!" Boyle points out, he knows his friend. "You're Jake."

"I don't, but that is not the point. No reason seeing a girls bra is a bad one." He informs him. "Remember that." Boyle nods, listening intently. "Also she has to deal with all my crap, even if she does clean it all up..."

"Hey," Amy said, directing it at Jake mostly but the whole class decided to take it to. A chorus of groans and 'hey's' went around while Amy looked around, a little bit scared. "What'cha doing?" She asked in a very Isabelle style, Amy slid into the seat next to Jake and Boyle smiled at her.

"Talking about your underwear." Gina yells over to her. "I swear he must be like like you." She shrugs and Amy laughs a little.

"Yeah right," Rosa tells her. "More like in love." _She is very monotone. _Jake thinks, eying them both.

"Yeah, his eyes follow him around like a lost puppy." Gina does an imitation of 'puppy dog' eyes which comes out creepier than she probably hoped for.

"I'm right here." Jake exclaims. "And I'm honestly extremely offended." Amy laughs harder. He's sure she'll wet herself soon, she's holding her sides with one hand and waving her face with the other. **(This is what I do. :) ) **If you were watching it on TV it would be quite comical.

"I'm gonna die." Amy exclaims, letting go of her sides. "Jake-" She stops herself, unable to get it out. "Like-" Again, waving of the hand is introduced. "Me?" She starts to laugh harder and trys to calm herself down, still waving the hand. "Phew, that is the funniest joke I've ever heard."

He'll never admit it, but he felt something pang inside him when she said that.

* * *

He's drumming his fingers on the counter when Amy comes down, playing around with her hair. "I heard you singing again." He states, not looking up from his computer work- I say work but you never know. "You're alright." She sighs, getting a glass and a can of lemonade.

"I wash my hair, I sing, I dry my hair, I sing." She shrugs. "It's what I do and you can't stop it." He groans and she walks to him, drink in hand and a content expression. "What you doing?" She asks, peering over his shoulder. "Is that my laptop?" She asks, sitting on the kitchen stool next to him.

"Yeah," He shrugs. "It's for homework so I figured you wouldn't mind." She nods, understanding. "Mine is doing some virus check..."

"Ah." Her eyes widen a little and he smiles. "I don't mind, just no porn." She warns. "I check my browser history, and somehow my five year old cousin Amy knows how to as well. I have a feeling you or one of my brothers showed her how." He smiles sheepishly. "What homework is it?"

"Um... is it wrong to say I don't know?" She groans. "I _think _it's law and order..."

"OK, wasn't that in for yesterday?" She asks. "I gave mine in yesterday."

"Yeah well obviously I didn't." His mother decides to make her appearance as he said it. He had decided to use the patronizing voice and Amy scowled.

"Don't talk to women like that." They both look at his mother. "Amy is a lovely girl." His mom puts down her empty wine glass and goes to Amy. "How are you sweetheart? You still upset?" Jake perks up a little.

"She was upset? When were you upset? I didn't know about this, I could've teased her senselessly." His mom glares and Amy does the same. "God guys take a joke..."

"Never kick a man when he's down-" Amy starts.

"And don't kick a woman period." His mom finishes, adding her own addition to it and Amy goes into a fit of giggles. His mother turns all her attention back to Amy with a worrying look. "You promise you're alright sweetheart." Amy nods. "I understand, if my house was flooded I'd be sad. I'd think about all the memory's and that house cost a lot. Your daddy told me it took him out three million in the first year." Amy's eyes widen and she looks upset. "And all your beloved things too."

"Mom!" Jake stops her. "You're making her worse."

"Sorry," Amy smiles a little. "Promise if you're upset again you'll talk to Jake or your buddy Vera here." She points to herself. Amy nods. "Good, I almost brought this one in," She points to her son. "To cheer you up, it would've made you worse." Amy laughs.

"Is this pick on Jake day?"

Amy nods, so does Vera. "Yes Peralta."


	2. Chapter 2

_**I donnot own B99 or any of it's original characters. :) Happy copy write checkers? Good. **_

**_Empire _**

**_3rd Person _**

"SANTIAGO!" He yells, she can tell he's angry. "SANTIAGO!" She smiles to herself and places her empty glass in the sink. "YOU ARE DEAD!" She really wants to laugh, and run... and hide too. "I SWEAR ON YOUR LIFE! THAT'S RIGHT, YOUR LIFE!"

"Peralta? Are you calling me?" She asks, she can literally hear the steam coming out his ears and his feet stomping down the stairs. "What's wrong?" He points an accusing finger at her.

"Where are all my clothes?" She pretends to look confused.

"Well I don't know-"

"That's bullshit. Where are they Santiago?" She shrugs. "I told you I was sorry!" She sighs. "Now _where _are they?"

"Where you'd never look." She informs him, he thinks for a moment and looks at her in shock.

"The washing basket?" She shakes her head. "Machine?"

"Yes." She steps aside, letting him run to the machine. "But I'm washing them." He turns back to face her angrily. "They were skanky and disgusting." He shrugs. "But don't worry, I saved some." He breathes out a sigh of relief and follows her back to 'their' bedroom, technically his but they have to share right now. She goes to her underwear drawer and pulls out some clothes. "I even got you boxers. Asked my mom to take them out the washing machine last night."

"When did you put them in?"

"I didn't, when I was 'getting another drink' and your mom came in?" He nods, understanding so far. "She discretely put them in while we talked."

"OH! Is that what that was?"

"Yep, and instead of getting a drink I put softener in..." He goes to open his mouth. "It's the thing that makes your clothes soft and smell nice, not like you'd ever use it." She hands him the clothes. "I'm gonna go get some breakfast, want some?"

"Yeah, what you making?"

"Dunno, toast?" She guessed. "Fruit roll ups?" He nods. "Of corse you do." She walks out the room putting her hair in a high ponytail. "Don't be too long!"

* * *

Vera, Jake's mother, nears to the pair. "You look like an old married couple." Amy's eyes widened and Jake shrugged. "What are you guys watching?" They were perched in front of the TV, watching some black and white film.

"Now Voyager." Amy told her.

"Again?" Vera asks, sitting on the arm of the sofa. "I thought you watched it two days ago." Jake sighs.

"It's Santiago's birthday tomorrow." Amy beams at her. "I have to watch what she loves for the next two days, meaning today and tomorrow."

"Ah, so she has control." Amy smiles wider and the pair go back into the position as before. Vera wouldn't say they were snuggling, but her head was laid on a pillow on his lap. His hand was stroking her head and she smiled in content.

"It's our agreement." Vera nods.

"Well I'll leave you to it." Vera stands but then remembers something. "Amy your dad called, call him back soon. He sounded annoyed-"

"Isn't he always?" Amy asks. "He likes to seem intimidating when he has meetings and it rubs off on him." Vera nods. "My mother hates it."

"Adela loves it!" Jake waves it off. "He brings money, she's happy." Amy hits him playfully on the knee and he winces in pain. "It had to be said."

"Shut up Peralta." She looks back at Vera. "I'll call him, have you seen my phone?" She asks, sitting up and standing to go to the kitchen. She comes back in moments later, I-phone in hand.

"I thought the I-phone was broken?" Jake asks, taking it from her. "There is a massive crack down the screen."

"I know, but I have the blackberry in my pocket. It's one of those store phones so I can't have any of my contacts on it." She says it in a 'duh' tone. "They gave me back the I-phone, they said not even god could fix it." She sighs and sits back on the sofa, pulling out her blackberry and copying the number onto it. "This isn't bad, it's purple!" She exclaims, watching Jake raise an eyebrow.

"It hasn't got a crack." He gives her a thumbs up. "Nice one!" She scowls and presses call, waiting for him to pick up.

"Hey daddy," She goes all sweet. "What's up?" Jake presses pause on the DVD and listens in. "I'm good." She runs a hand through her hair and smiles into the phone. "Why'd you call?" Her expression darkens after a moment. "Why did they not tell me- dad. Dad- why- dad- dad-dad- why didn't they tell?" She was practically yelling into the phone. "Why- dad." That's when she stood and walked out the room.

Vera sat next to Jake, both of them stared at each other. "Wonder what's wrong?"

"Me too."

"Find out and tell me."

* * *

Amy hung up and turned, going into the wardrobe.

"Bad?" Her mom had walked in, obviously being nosy. Amy glared at her. "What?"

"How could you not tell me?" Amy asks, placing her phone on her bed. Adela gave her a confused look. "Andrew and Wilona have broken up... did you know? Does Emma know? Audrey?"

"I'm sorry sweetie," She went to hug her but Amy pulled back. "We just knew you two were close..."

"I need to be alone right now." She runs out the door, taking her phone with her in the rush.

* * *

_Missed calls: 4 Voice-mails: 4 Texts: 12  
_

Amy went through them, frowning.

_Missed Call: Adela: 3 _

_Pineapples: 1 _

_Voice-mails: Adela: 1 _

_Pineapples: 3 _

_Texts: Adela: 4 _

_Pineapples: 8 _

"Why does he text me more than my own mother?" She asks herself.

From: Pineapples

To: Santiago

**"Hey, wt was w/h the call?"**

She cringes at the text.

From: Pineapples

To: Santiago

**"Yo, answer Ur pone" **

That was not as cringe worthy but worth it anyway.

From: Pineapples

To: Santiago

**"Why'd u run off" **

From: Pineapples

To: Santiago

**"U've ben gone for a while... u K?" **

From: Pineapples

To: Santiago

**"Adela just told me soz." **

From: Pineapples

To: Santiago

**"Bit worried now get ur ass bak now yh?" **

From: Pineapples

To: Santiago

**"Sriosly Anser it ur mom is in my erhle"**

From: Pineapples

To: Santiago

**"I'm going aftr u anser ur pone k?" **

She really needed to teach him how to spell.

From: Adela (mom)

To: Santiago

**"Hello, sweetheart. Please come home, we are worried." **

From: Adela (mom)

To: Santiago

**"Jake has gone after you, he's more worried than me... call him or me. Please darling? Even daddy would do... call?" **

She sighs and deletes them all. She goes to 'P' on her contacts and waits for an answer as she puts the phone to her ear. "Peralta?"

_"Oh thank god, why the hell do you not answer your phone?" _

"I'm sorry." He sighs. "Did you watch the end of the film?"

"Nah, you have control." She could hear the engine of his car. "You OK? I know that you're not just upset about them breaking up."

"I'll tell you when you get here." She hears the engine slow down, obviously breaks. "I'm outside Sal's..." She could hear his smile.

* * *

When he did arrive his immediate question was obvious: 'Pizza?'

She'd agreed and he took out his wallet, he paid for the large... she can't remember what was on it pizza and that sat at a table. "So are you gonna tell me?"

She nods. "I'm worried about Emma and Audrey." He nods. "Mummy and daddy breaking up is hard, you should know that..." She hears his breath intake. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't worry, proving a point." She nods. "That's not all," She looks at him in surprise. _How could he know? _"What else? I can read you like a book Santiago."

She sighs. "They had the paradise marriage. Y'know, what everyone wants... two beautiful kids, sweet as pie. Never arguing, constantly with each other... it just falters my hope. Andrew is the eldest, it's hard to know he's lost my paradise." He nods. "Get it? I know that my other brother Daryl has the same but... it's different somehow. Daryl and I have always disagreed... made fun of each other. Him and Melissa have Kate but... y'know."

"I know." She nods along with him. "It's really stupid." She slaps him in the arm. "I'm kidding, it's kinda sweet..." He gives her a middle sign with his hand. "I get what you mean, what do you say we have some pizza and then we go to see Andrew or Henry or Daryl?" She nods. "They are the ones that like me already."

"Can we see them all? I miss Henry, he's got a girlfriend too-"

"He's thirteen!"

"Clara is her name, he's smitten. He's really tall and she's quite short it's cute. They fit, and they seem OK..."

"You like her don't you?"

"Little Amy is friends with her!" He gives her a confused look. "Little Amy is my cousins five year old. Roxy?" He nods. "You've met her right?" He nods.

"Likes to crimp her hair so she can 'pop' it." Amy nods. "Yeah, she looks like you but blonde..." She laughs a little and someone brings over their pizza. "Thanks."

* * *

He'd called her mom and told her that they were currently with Andrew, so they were safe. "Big house." Jake commented, spotting a massive dogs cage outside and running to it.

"Sorry about him, he wanted to cheer me up." Andrew nods. "Can I have a hug?" He nods again, pulling her close.

"Why you so upset anyway?"

"Doesn't matter." She smiles into him and they part. "Shall we go and see Peralta out there?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Maybe we should go..." Amy sneezed again. "I might die soon." Jake takes her hand and leads her back inside, he'd forgotten about her allergy's.

"Visit again yeah?" Andrew asked, walking them to their car. She nodded and sneezed again, after effects obviously. "I'll go type in the pin to open the gate." Jake nods, helping a still sniffling Amy into his car.

He still was in awe about how big the house was, seriously. He knew Andrew was an important dude, but wow! He was a frickin' actor so it kind of was expected, but Daryl was too and he lived in a small cottage... not this.

* * *

Adela had ran to them as soon as they walked in, she enveloped Amy in a hug and apologized profusely. "I'm sorry darling, it was wrong not to say to you. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry." She turned to Jake. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." She had ran off, coming back with her purse. "Amy tells me you have debt, how deep?" He'd rejected any money, he wanted it but wanted it the 'right' way. Not for worrying about his... friend.

"It's no problem." She looked so confused. "I was happy to do it."

I guess that where you could say Amy started to look at him a bit odd. She'd never seen this side, the kind and considerate one who cared... _shrug it off Santiago! _

Jake turned back to her after both their parent (s) left, grinning like a fool. "Now Voyager?" He asks. She smiles widely now.

"You like that film don't you?" She teases. "You don't want to admit it but you do... Peralta likes a chick flick." She says her thoughts aloud and he gently shoves her.

"I don't." He complains. "But the cigarette thing is bad-ass. Lighting two in one," He pauses. "Awesome sauce." She chuckles and he drags her to the living room to continue.

* * *

Gina obviously had to comment on her outfit for the day. "Did a Blooming-Dales throw up on you or something?" She asked. "Or one of those rich bitch stores?"

"Shut up, I have to go to some thing today for my brother." She resorted. "Jasper is annoying me, eight year old or not... I'll throttle him." She points an finger in no direction, as if to make a point.

"Or do what you did to Scully and call him a blubbering son of a bitch..." Rosa states. "That was funny." Her voice stays the same normal tone. "But seriously what is with the clothes?"

"I just told you." Amy points out. "Brother, thing, clothes are weird, mom made me wear, teasing from Peralta done," She checks it off on her fingers. "I've had it all for Jasper and I'm gonna kill him."

"I thought you were gonna throttle him." Gina comments. "Doesn't matter." She eyes Amy. "The shoes are OK."

Rosa looked down at them. "Not bad." Amy sighs.

"Do I really look that awful?" Amy asks, looking down at herself.

Rosa and Gina share a glance and decide to lie. "No." They say it in unison, completely accidental.

"You look dreadfully awful." Gina added and Amy groaned, grabbing her bag from the ground and stomping to her class. "Oh we're going?"

"I AM!" Amy yelled back.

Gina gave Rosa a side glance. "She did." Rosa just glared and followed Amy, Gina in tow. "Sorry! Not."

* * *

"Did you get dumped?" Jake asks. "It would be odd seeing as you have never had a boyfriend." He tried to joke, she looked unmistakably miserable. "Sorry, that was bad." She chuckles a little. "But that wasn't." She sighs and he walks to sit next to her on the couch. "What's wrong?"

"Thinking you doof." She states and he holds a hand to his heart, feigning hurt and death. "Was that too harsh?"

"Nah," He waves it off. "Big day tomorrow." He slaps her knee and she glares at the hand now resting on it, he doesn't move it... she'll never admit she quite likes it. "What are you actually doing?" She groans. "Fine, fine." He trys to think of a way to phrase it. "No seriously what are you doing?"

"The boat ride thing..." She tells him. "We're gonna go along the river having a party, get to the little island where we have a bigger party and then go back." She tells him. "Or that's what Gina told me... my dad actually funds it all." He laughs and removes the hand to hold his sides.

"Why didn't you just tell Gina-" She gives him a glare. "She got Rosa in on it didn't she?" Amy nods, slightly disheartened. "Ah, you can't stand up to Rosa." She shakes her head. "What else?"

"Um... Emma and Audrey are coming down." He nods. She knows he won't admit it but they've grown on him. "So is little Amy, she may be my second cousin but we're really close..." He nods again, he's only ever met her once. "Then I am going to see my dad, all my brothers and family are coming on the boat ride. I told Gina that if that actually happens the boat ride _has _to be formal."

He laughs and leans back further in his couch. "Little Amy will be there but Audrey will not." He gets why. "Too young." _Why am I enjoying seeing her eyes light up while talking about this? _He thinks, mentally slapping himself in the head. "They come back here and have their own little party and then go to pick us up when we get back at one." He nods.

"Sounds like fun..." He goes for a high five. "C'mon it's about you." She sighs and high fives him. "Finally, you always leave me hanging."

* * *

**Did you like it? Please review if you do! It means a lot, like a lot a lot... :) **

**Happy Birthday to my friend Kelly, she is now a teen. YAY! Going to Chessington with her tomorrow... bubble ride here I come! I know it sounds childish but my friend Jess and I are 'pumped' about it. **

**~ Lil Ass Kicker. **

**PS: I had to upload this today for her! :) :) :) **


	3. Chapter 3

_**I donnot own B99 or any of it's original characters. :) Happy copy write checkers? Good. **_

**_Empire _**

**_3rd Person _**

_What to wear? What to wear? Peralta shut that up or I will! _Amy thinks, setting down the outfits on his bed and running out the room. "What is that song?" She didn't really care... **  
**

"Timber, duh!" He yells back and then goes back to singing the song loudly. **(donnot own the artist of Timber or the song.) **

She groans. "Shut up!" It's her birthday, she can make him do what she wants. The music goes off and he stalks up to stairs, head held down in false shame. "Why your mother puts up with you?" His head snaps up and she thinks he fakes the hurt. "I don't know," He kind of was hurt, wouldn't admit it obviously. "I don't know if I can for much longer, you make me sleep on the floor every other night and are a- sometimes- ass." His jaw dropped a little.

_Offense taken!_ He thinks, glaring at her a little.

"Sorry, whats wrong with that song anyway?" He asks, she sighs. They both walk back to his bedroom. "I thought you liked it."

"I do it's just that I don't know what to wear." She sighs again and sits on his bed. "And my back hurts." She stretches her back. And I have to sleep on the floor tonight." She gives him a pointed glare.

"Only fair." He sits next to her, looking as she picks up a long-ish red lace at the top dress and a peplum black one. "What do you want from me?"

She scoffs. "Advise." She stands and goes to his mirror and the other side of the room. She holds the red one to her self and turns back to him, keeping near the mirror.

"Nice, I like red."

"That it?" He nods. "Boys." He gives her a 'that was so funny' sarcastic look and she holds the black one to her.

"I like the red better."

"Why?"

"It's red."

She feels like screaming at him, but his neighbors would probably have a go. "Red it is then." She looks at him expectantly. "Out." He sighs. "I need a shower first. So go."

"The shower is the other side of the house." He protests. "This is a first." She looks confused. "_You're _kicking a guy out of a room. That's new." She scoffs.

"I don't care, downstairs." She demands and he stomps out.

* * *

"Oh look." He leans on the wall. "She's made her entrance." She groans and sighs at the same time, something he didn't think was possible. "In a towel, that is new." She scoffs and goes to the kitchen, making sure she doesn't drop the towel. "Why are you down here?" She rummages around the cupboards, one hand on her towel. "Seriously, what do you want?"

"Gina is gonna die." She grits out through her teeth and stops looking, turning to him. "Where does your mom keep the wine?" His eyes widen.

"Oh hell no." She screams in frustration as he drags her out the kitchen and upstairs. "C'mon, tell Jakey what's wrong?" He sits her on his bed and kneels in front of her.

"Gina has invited my ex to come to the 'party' thing."

"You have an ex?"

"Yeah, his name is Teddy." She frowns. "We broke up a year ago and he is desperate to have me back-"

"Don't see why."

"Thank you for that." He grins at her obvious sarcasm. "I'm scared he'll try something." He gets it, she obliviously doesn't want to get with him at all.

"I could help you out." She eyes him, thinking. "Pretend you're going out with me." He shrugs. "Just say you have a boyfriend, if he asks who... point to me." He holds out his hand. "Shake on it, promise I won't flirt with other girls and ruin it." She contemplates it for a minute before shaking.

"Fine, promise if he starts talking to me you'll drag me away." His grin widens. "I hate to admit it but I'd much rather get 'tipsy' with you..." His grin gets even bigger. "Forget I said that, your ego is already too huge." She mocks and he hits her on the leg playfully. He stands and notices the red dress on the wardrobe knob. He picks it up and throws it to her. "It's red."

* * *

He'd groaned ten times in the past half an hour, she couldn't decide on shoes. Well the last groan was a happy one when he finally chucked a pair of black heels at her head- which he made sure she narrowly avoided, he's not cruel- and she liked them. He could help, to those who say men can't do it! "Just come down!" He yelled to her, she protested.

"I think I look awful."

"You probably don't!" He yells back. She was in a dressing gown, hair finally dried and curled, when he'd been up there. He couldn't stop thinking what was under the dressing gown. Friend or not, he was still hormonal teenager. "Come down!"

"OK, don't laugh." He heard her heels click as she walked down and he stood, waiting for her. "Here you go." He finally got a glimpse of her, lets just say his jaw dropped.

"W-W-Wow..." When her hair wasn't pushed back into a ponytail it looked even better, not saying it didn't before... "You look," _Worried, beautiful, stunning, wow worthy._"Amazing."

She smiles wide and remembers who she's talking to. "Thanks, your turn." He jumps and runs off, up the stairs.

"Finally!"

* * *

"Where are our parents?" He finally asked, they'd been sitting on the couch for the past our. She was actually debating on how long it'd be before he asked.

"We- meaning I- have to text or call my dad to tell him to tell his limo driver to come-"

"Limo?" He interjects, eyes wide.

"Yup," She smiles wide. "Rich family." She shrugs. "Sue me."

"OK." He jokes and she playfully slaps him.

"Whenever your ready to go, everyone in my family will be there before us. My dad hates surprises so he tells me exactly whats gonna happen." She smiles wider. "Shall I call him?" He nods and she opens her purse, taking out her blackberry- say what you want she likes it- and calling her dad. "Hey," _That was casual, too casual for a parent... have they had this conversation before? Whatever! _He thinks, waiting. "Bring the limo down." He smiles, thinking about the concept of a limo. "Thanks daddy." He mentally scoffs, than physically scoffs.

* * *

"Turn up the music and open the top." Amy told him, setting down her purse and waiting for the driver to do as she asked. When he does she smiles into where she knows he'll see her. "Thanks Keenan." She pops her head out the top and watches around. "Jake, come and see this." She gets back in, letting him go up.

"That is so cool." He pauses, coming back down with a questioning look on his face. "You just called me Jake." He informs her, ready to tease her.

"No I didn't." Defensive mode kicking in.

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"OK maybe I did but it was completely accidental." She forgets her protest, he smiles in victory. "Recognize the song?" She asks, he raises a finger to his ear to listen.

"Fading lights." He whispers. "How did-" She taps her nose, signalling a secret. "I love this-"

"I know." She tells him. "My dad did this, I told him what song and he jumped."

_"Another time it might have been so different." _They sing, in unison may I add.

_"Oh if only we could do it all again." _He carry's on. "How did you remember this song is one of my..." She taps her nose again.

"Because I know you." She winks and leans back, listening intently. "Listen to the lyrics." She now holds her finger. "It reminds us that we can only live each moment once don't you think?" He nods, he'd never have expected to have this moment... ever. Not just with her but with anyone. **(I donnot own fading lights or it's meaning.) **

"These are the days of our lives - remember..." She quotes, the song hadn't reached it yet. "I love it." He swears he could kiss her then, the strange thing is that she felt the same. He opted for holding her hand in the moment instead, smiling happily and leaning back to listen.

"I love the break in the middle." He 'bams' his head along with the song, making sure to keep in time with the beat drops. "Awesome."

* * *

"Amy?" _Oh crap it's Teddy. _She thinks, frowning until she turns. Then she has to smile.

"Yeah, Teddy?" He goes for a hug but she steps back, accidentally knocking someone behind her. "Sorry." The person- Jake's mother, Vera oops- nods and smiles, saying it's no problem. "What are you doing here?" If they weren't going to the island she'd tell him to get off the boat, she still could. 'Swim home!' she could yell, pushing him off. She noted that for if he annoyed her too much.

"Gina invited me." She nods, trying to keep her distance. "So good to see you." She nods, lying to him even with a head movement. "Seeing anybody?"

"Oh, yes." She nods, actually quite happy to do it. She straightens out her posture and smiles happily. "A year now, serious." She emphasizes the word serious, trying desperately to get her point across.

"Oh," He looks sad. _Good you psycho. _She thinks, than scolds herself. He isn't _that_ bad, just **so **desperate**. **"Who with? Is he here?" She nods, leading him around to meet Jake. To his promise he wasn't flirting, he was with Boyle.

"Peral- Jake." She has to make it look serious, no Peralta. "This is Teddy." Jake turns to them and remembers the deal, he holds out a hand and Teddy takes it.

"Jake Peralta."

"Teddy Wells."

Boyle looks so confused as to why Amy would want to introduce Teddy to Jake. "Teddy," Everyone's attention goes to her. "This is my _boyfriend," _She can't stress it enough. "Jake." She doesn't like saying in front of him. Boyle looks even more confused, she's sad she can't get a picture. "We've been together for a year now." She wants Jake to hear it in case Teddy would ask, she clearly gets her self closer to Jake. Even letting him arm snake around her waist, it's actually not bad. "Serious."

"How did I put up with her for so long?" Jake points to her, earning a sharp knee in the ribs. "Ow." It hurt worse than he let on. "Would you two mind if I just have a moment in private with her?" Teddy looks unhappy to go but Boyle drags him away, Teddy was willing then. "What the hell? Why a year?"

"To make it seem more real, duh." He nods and feels a little hand on the back of his shin. "Look it's 'Gina'." Jake looks confused. "We call her Gina because once I said her real name 'Ginata' to Gina and she kind of made it her own..." She shrugs picks up the little girl. She had short, bob style, blonde hair. "Word of advise, she doesn't smile too much." Jake nods and Gina hugs Amy.

"She is really cute. Who's is she?" Jake asks. "Cousin?"

"Sister." Amy informs him. "Half. I don't really count her, my mother got remarried after her and my dad broke up... had little Gina." She holds her in one arm and strokes her cheek with the other. "I shouldn't have picked her up."

"Why?" Jake asks.

"Because now I can't put her down." He chuckles and follows her gaze, Teddy. He looked so hateful. "I think he thinks she's..."

"Oh." Gina looks around, a finger in her mouth.

"Don't do that, your hand will get all mucky and slobbery." Gina wipes it on her coat and Amy beams. "You wanna go around?" She asks Jake, or both of them but mostly Jake. He nods and she adjusts her hold on the little girl.

* * *

Adela sighed. "Sweetie you have to put her down now." Amy shakes her head. "You need to get off to go to the island." Amy hugs Gina close to her and Jake smiles at her. It was sweet, and Gina was so cute.

"I'll take her with me." Amy protests. "Yeah?"

"No."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Oh come on." Amy hands Gina over to her mother and protests again when Gina whimpers. "She wants me that's it." She goes for Gina again but Jake stops her.

"The way to stop being crazy is to get some distance for a while." Jake tells her. "This will become a weird obsession thing." She sighs and he gives her a side hug. "Don't get even more crazy."

* * *

_Swirl, drink, swirl, swirl, swirl, swirl, act interested, stop missing Gina, go to Jake, swirl. _She checks off the things as she swirls her drink, sitting by Jake and letting him rest his arm around her shoulders. "What's up?"

"We're talking about your obsession with planning." Gina tells her, pouring something into her glass of lemonade. Wine, wow. "It's odd." Amy sighs and leans back into Jake's arm, unhappy with the conversation.

"Sorry, but I can't be around Teddy anymore. I'd rather be insulted by Gina and Jake." She tells him, pointing to them both. "It's annoying me, he's talking about labeling. I love labeling but he sounds like he wants to marry it." She groans as she spots him walking over. "Pretend to be in a private conversation with me." She whispered to Jake, leaning into his shoulder and then covering it with a fake cough.

"Right," He goes onto another subject, letting Gina on it. "Don't be embarrassed by it?"

"Embarrassed about what?" Teddy asked, drink in hand.

"Don't worry about it." Jake waves it off. "Private stuff." He trys to make it seem polite, pointing at Amy.

"I'll leave you to it then."

* * *

Everyone had gone home, Amy was sure Gina was drunk as she stumbled into the taxi and they bid her a goodbye. Rosa had hitched a ride with Boyle and Terry. "Hey," She had her back turned to Jake's bed. It was pitch black and one o'clock in the morning. "Peralta." She heard some rustling.

"Yeah."

"You wouldn't helping me stand would you?" She asks, wincing as she felt a pain in her back.

"Why?"

"I need to take a Paracetamol. My back is hurting like hell." She hears him sigh and get out of bed.

"You should see someone about this." He tells her, letting her grab onto his hands and lift herself into a sitting position. "Three days Santiago." He lets her lean on him to stand. "It's fine in the morning but this is weird even for you." He guides her to the stairs.

"Well I'm so sorry, once I'm up and about I'm fine." He nods. "You know that, it's just my mornings."

"Fine." Once she's down she lets go of her grip on his arm. "See someone." She sighs and he follows her around to the kitchen.

"Urg, why are you so worried anyway?" She asks, leaning on the counter. "I've probably just pulled something." She lets go of the side and falls.

* * *

She shrivels under his glare, hiding her face in a pillow. Arms cross, legs apart, disapproving look on his face. "What Peralta?" He still has that look on him, it really was a downer for her. "I only fell."

"Fainted." He corrects. "I was this close," He shows her a very short distance with his two fingers. "To calling a hospital." She grumbles profanity's under her breath. "Better now?" She nods. "I had to carry you to bed y'know, good thing I'm strong." She sighs as he 'kisses' his 'muscles' looking much happier now. "By the way there is no way in hell I was gonna sleep on the floor so I slept in there." He tells her and her eyes widen.

"What?" She asks, looking at her body in case of any pen marks on her. "Tell me we didn't snuggle." He gives her a sarcastic 'I'm sorry' look.

"No can do, you were the one who snuggled into me actually." He points out, getting out his phone from his pocket. "I even got a picture, show it to Teddy to piss him off and to show you the proof." She has to admit she laughed, Amy takes his phone and stares at the picture. He's not wrong, she's asleep next to him and his arms are around her while her head is on his chest. He is giving the camera a thumbs up but his thumb is at the side of her where he's hugging/ snuggling her so it's not really seen.

It's one of those high 'selfies' where you take the picture with your phone up from you. **(You know which one I'm talking about?)** You can tell because his head is lying on the pillow instead of in the air or at the side to take the picture. She won't admit it but she emails it to herself before handing him his phone back.

"Like?" He asks, she nods. "Not bad huh?"

"No it's not, but by the way you are the comfiest pillow I've ever had." She trails off and he laughs. "Honestly."

* * *

He walks in, TV remote in hand and she's on the phone_ again._

"Daddy I'm fine, Pera- Jake is taking care of me." He smiles at the mention and lifts her feet up to sit down. He lays them back down on his lap and turns down the television. "Don't come down I am fine. I know what mama says but-" Her expression is unreadable when she gets cut off, but she doesn't look hurt or upset so it's a good sign. "Daddy I am not-"

"Not what?" He mouths to her and she overs the ear piece of her phone, holding it away from her.

"Pregnant, my mom says because of back pain and fainting is signs." His eyes widen. "But I'm not." He nods and she puts the phone back to her ear. "Please daddy, I'm fine. Don't fret and come see me, god you're stubborn. Plus Pera- Jake might not even want you in his home." Jake's eyes widen and he frowns. A few seconds after her dad speaks she hands to phone to him. "He wants to talk to you."

* * *

He hangs up the phone and hands it to her waiting hand. "He's coming down." He tells her. "I like him, funny guy." He now hands her the remote. "Nothing I want to watch is on, go ahead dopey." She glares, not angry but jokingly and switches through the channels.

"Friends? Two and a half men?" She suggests. **(don't own either of these.) **Her interests go onto a particular thing, it's a film he hates. Of corse.

"No." He tells her. "Not that please?" He begs and she goes away from it. "Thank you." She skims over another. "What is it?" He asks, pointing to the name that was now highlighted. "Film?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't like it." She tells him and goes to skim past but he grabs the remote, stopping her from doing anything. "What?" He clicks on it, rolling the remote far away on the floor. "You really wanna sit through this?" She asks, pointing to the screen. "A Jessica Lange film?" He nods. "Tootsie?" His eyes widen and he looks at the screen, there is indeed a very young Jessica Lange staring back at him.

"Oh," He smiles sheepishly. "Well, I really wish I hadn't of done that now..." **(Donnot own these either nor do I own Jessica Lange, she is amazing though. Love her in American Horror Story!) **She sighs. "You like this film?" She shrugs.

"I like it, wouldn't go mad." She tells him, leaning her curled fist under her cheek. "We don't have to watch it if you don't want to." She tells him, he shrugs.

"Hm. Maybe we'll watch a little bit." He takes the blanket that lays on the back of the sofa and drapes it over the both of them, tucking her feet in and she smiles in gratitude.

"Hey Peralta," His attention was still on her so he pretends to just look at her, he won't admit he watched her curl into the blanket and smile. "Thanks for a lot today and yesterday." He nods, as a form of no problem. "Looking after me while my moms in bed being lazy and helping me with pretty much everything."

"No problem, you're not well... and I like taking care of you," She smiles brightly at him, hiding it into the blanket. "Oh and Santiago,"

"Yeah?"

"I know you emailed yourself that picture and I know it's your screen saver on your I-pod and your blackberry."

* * *

**Like it? I love Jamy so much. I have my sister converted, we read all the fanfics and everything, and we cry. I've brought her to the dark side! :) Join us... :) :) :) **

**Seriously listen to Fading lights, it's long but so good and so calming until the middle... ? Most of you won't read this but LISTEN TO THE SONG!**

**Review, thanks. **

**~ Lil' Ass Kicker. **

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I donnot own B99 or any of it's original characters. :) Happy copy write checkers? Good. **_

**_Empire _**

**_3rd Person _**

She slumps in her seat, Jake shakes her again. "Be gone." She waves him off. **  
**

"Nah, get up. Mr. Holt will be here in a minute." She sits up straight at his name. "Knew it would work." She scowls, taking out a pen and opening out her book. Holt walks in minutes later, still looking no different than anyone had ever seen him.

"Morning class." He greets, a mummer of 'hey', 'yo'- Jake- and 'Good morning sir' - obviously Amy- went around. "I hope you all had an enjoyable weekend."

"We did," Gina yells out. "Amy had a awesome party on a boat and I got drunk-" Amy shushes her and she groans. "It was her birthday sir. Sixteen! Then the day after she fainted." Holts reaction remains unchanged but he turns to Amy.

"Is this true?"

"Yeah," Jake answers for her, stopping from chewing on his pen. "I had to sweep in and catch her!" He does a 'sweeping' motion with his hands and Holt still doesn't look surprised or shocked. "Like a superhero or something." Amy rolls her eyes. "Her mom thought she was pregnant-"

"Which is surprising seeing as she's a virgin!" Gina exclaimed, making Amy's eyes widen and everyone look at her. "What? It's true." Amy closes her eyes and grumbles words that she probably shouldn't in front of a teacher.

Jake's eyes train on her. "She's counting to ten, Gina run!" Amy glares at him and he wants to run too. He sits next to her so she can easily strangle him, Mr. Holt just sits on his chair and waits. He wasn't in the mood for games.

"Shut. Up."

* * *

_You could argue that drama is the perfect chance to cut a bitch._ Amy thinks, glaring at Gina and Jake. _No one would notice and they would take it as a drama piece. _It's wrong of her to think all of this, but Gina embarrassed her. In front of Mr. Holt too, he didn't look annoyed but when did he ever!

Amy set down her bag, making sure nothing fell out, before going back over to them. Them being; Rosa, Jake, Gina, Charles and Terry. "We all set on whats happening?" Most of them nod, Jake shakes his head and Rosa shrugs. "How can you not know? It's so simple." She states, he now shrugs and Amy sighs. "OK, as much as I hate to say this... again. Gina and Boyle, Rosa and Terry, You and I." He nods. "Why are we always put together?"

"Because we hope it'll get you closer to boning." Rosa states, dragging Terry away.

"She's not wrong." Boyle points out and walks off, Gina in tow. "Never is." He calls back.

Jake turns to her. "What's up buddy?"

"Never call me that."

"Why not?"

"It's too you." She waves her hand and he frowns.

"You have me as your screensaver."

"It's the only good picture ever taken of me!" She protests. "It wouldn't let me crop you out."_ Lie._

"Yeah, sure." He says sarcastically and turns to the board. "Wait so for the week we," He points to the two of us. "Have to pick something out of the hat over there." He points to their teachers desk. "And act like the thing says for the rest of the week. All teachers know about this so no detentions or suspensions will be given out."

She nods, approval was obviously needed. "Not bad. So both of us pick a slip-"

"Yeah and then we pick one as a pair."

"I think I get it," They walk over to the hat. "I'm going first." He nods and she reaches into the hat, taking out a piece of paper and cringing at the writing. "I want another one." Jake pushes her back and goes into it, making her glare.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"What did you get?" She asks, and he gestures for her to pick another one for the both of them. "Miss I don't wanna do this one." She exclaims. Their teacher shrugs and she groans.

"That was very un-Santiago like." He tells her and the walk into a corner where she sits in a cross legged position on the floor. "What does yours say?" He asks, sitting next to her.

"Act loud mouthed, have no shame and... I don't wanna say it a loud." She hands him the paper.

"Have a lot of fights in the middle of the hall, bitch slap anyone who gets in your way." He laughs, handing it back to her. "That is hilarious."

"What's yours?" He hands his slip to her.

"Act absolutely one hundred percent in love with your partner and you **have** to do exactly what they ask." She laughs. "Hi hunny." She waves and falls back laughing. When she hands it back to him she opens the one for them as a pair. "You're gonna hate this."

"What is it?" He asks, scotching closer to her. "Act as a married couple and- move your finger." She moves it from the text. "And act as though you have and slash or have a child." She frowns. "Ha, you have to do all the hard work."

"I'm really tempted to be pregnant just to make you do what I want."

"Don't. We can just use Gina if she wants fucking proof or something." She scolds him for his language and they stand, walking to their teacher.

"I'm sorry but really?" Amy asks. "Baby? Us? Married?"

"Oh, you two got that one!"

"Why are you so happy about this!?" Jake exclaims, flailing his arms around.

"It's the best one. The one with the highest marks. Oh and you have to wear rings, it should say it in brackets." She points out, sure enough it's there. "I'll get them."

"Rings?" He asks Amy, eyebrows raised. He snorts with laughter. "Like hell I'm marrying you."

"You cannot snort derisively and say that, you'd be lucky." He sighs. "If anyone should it will be me."

"Whatever. Do it." She does as he asked.

"Ever ask me to nookie you in bed, best pray I'm dead." She uses that instead, he steps back with his arms raised in surrender. Their teacher rushes back, handing Amy the rings. "Are these real?" She nods.

"I was married once."

"Oh." Their teacher seemed unfazed. "Sorry about that." Jake told her and they backed away.

"Hey, you guys have cousins right?" They both nod. "Try and get a photo with them on like a fun day out. Only of you three not their parents, as long as it's not too much to ask. I just need proof that you have done the project."

Jake gives Amy _the look. _The 'I knew she was gonna ask that, didn't I call it?' look, she scowled at him and gave their teacher a thumbs up.

* * *

Gina burst out laughing when Amy told her, Rosa had told her 'that's harsh' and Charles had given them both a sympathetic smile. Vera, Jake's mom which I'm sure you know by now, laughed as well. She claimed 'good luck'. Adela, Amy's mother, said nothing- just leaned back in her seat and looked in a magazine.

"Which do you like better?" Amy started. "I love them all, Bo, Audrey, Emma, Amy or Gina." She counted all her cousins, sisters and whatever else. "Amy is five, Emma is nine, Bo is four and Gina is two."

"Emma is too old to be counted as a baby," She nods. "Amy isn't in town for half the project."

"Good point. Gina or Bo slash Bonnie." He shrugs. "Either, probably Gina. She's smaller but Bonnie slash Bo is older so easier to handle..."

"I don't really care." He tells her, taking his phone out of his pocket. "As long as either the school or your parents pay the bill for taking them out to places I couldn't give one."

"My dad pays for everything." He nods. "Bo's mom and dad are," She gives him a middle sign with her hand. "Alright. Tatum, her dad, will probably have some doubts about letting us baby sit for a few days. Her mother would be harder, Mina doesn't really trust me as much as Tatum." He shrugs. "Gina had a Neurogenic bladder-"

"What is that?"

"She has a nervous bladder basically so don't crowd her..." He nods. "I could ask her dad, my mom would agree." She twiddles her hair in its ponytail and he shrugs. "Her dad probably would to, just need some begging."

* * *

"That was easier than I thought." Amy states, helping Jake move the wardrobe. "But remind me why we have to move your stuff?"

"Because, kids like to feel spaced. But not to far from a parental figure. And as you said, Gina has a nervous bladder. If she thinks we're gone she'll pee like no tomorrow." She glares. "Sorry, I've been waiting to use that."

* * *

"Remind me again why you agreed to this?" She asks him, sitting down with an apple in hand.

"I like kids, and Gina is pretty cute." He points out, snatching the apple. He licks it and gives it back to her, lets just say it didn't stay in her hand for much longer.

* * *

"Remind _me _again why we thought that the teachers would be kinder if we did what our slip said?" Jake asks.

"I don't know. Foolishness." He groans. "Don't forget, we have to pick up Gina today."

* * *

"She good?" Jake asks, sitting next to Amy. "You won't let her go." She smiles and boop's Gina's nose.

"So cute." Amy whispers, hugging her close. "She looks it but wait until she cry's huh?" He nods. "Not so cute then now is she?"

"Eh, she's still pretty adorable."

* * *

Rosa groaned. "This week is torture." Amy gives her a questioning look, stopping from putting on lip balm. "I had to act nice to everyone I hate." She kicks a pebble across the grounds. "Freaking awful."

"Oh," Amy says sarcastically. "My heart _bleeds _for you." Rosa glares. "I have to be married to Peralta, with a baby no less." Gina takes a sharp intake of breath. "He takes selfies every night. In most of them I'm sleeping, my email is getting clogged up."

"That's harsh- wait _your _email?" Gina asks.

"I may have forwarded a few to myself." Gina and Rosa share a look. "He takes a good photo."

"Sweetie," Gina starts. "I think- well- I- um-" She doesn't know how to put it, it was very out of character for Gina.

"I hate stutterers." Amy cuts her off. "I-um-w-I-y," Blank looks received, she didn't pause though to look. "I mean spit it out!"

"Shut. Up." Rosa demands, Amy snaps her mouth shut. "Gina thinks you like Peralta. I agree."

"W-H-No-why?"

"You saved his photos of you two, you guys are practically acting like your little Gina's parents," She takes pride in saying her own name about someone else. "It's so obvious he likes you, same both ways actually."

"That is so untrue." Amy protests. "Peralta doesn't like me. We're just friends-"

"On the contrary." Gina pipes up again. "Look behind you very discretely and slowly." Amy does as she's told, Rosa moves into where she would pretend to look. "Jake is staring at you even though he's talking to Boyle." Amy looks around over Rosa's shoulder. Her eyes catches his and he waves to her, she copy's his actions and turns back to Gina. "Did you see how his eyes lit up?"

"No." Amy states. "He doesn't like me."

"God you're as dumb as pig shit." Rosa says and moves.

* * *

He snatches her planner. "What do you have?" He trys to get a good look while walking.

"I wouldn't know, you just took it from me." He sighs and hands it back. "Gym." He groans. "Sorry, you have to be away from me."

"Great," He sighs again, and slumps. "More lectures from Boyle."

"Why is Boyle lecturing you?" Amy asks, placing her planner back in her back while walking down the corridor.

"Don't worry. Some crap on pulling a girls pigtails or something." She scoffs.

"Whatever that means." She spots her gym 'buddy' who waves her over. "Hold on!" She yells over and they walk down to her. "What's up? Having a conversation here." She points to Jake and then herself.

"I'm so important _you_ actually _want_ to talk to me." He places a hand on his heart. "Touched." She hits him playfully and her friend watches, smiling a knowing smile. "Who's this anyway?"

"I'm Felicity Phoebe." She extends a hand. "Use either of my names, preferably Felicity."

"That's why I call her Phoebe." Amy tells him. "Phoebe this is Peralta-"

"Jake." He shakes her awaiting hand.

"You had something to tell me?" Amy asks.

"No, just conversation wanted." She shrugs. "Oh and Miss Rochelle says shut up in lessons now. It was funny in the start but now its annoying." Amy nods.

"Like I'm gonna stop." Amy mutters, Jake looks at her in surprise.

"You talk in lessons?"

"Yeah, a hell of a lot. Scarlett brings it out in her I think. Their always talking, it's like Miss isn't even there-"

"She is one of those always on her period teachers." Amy points out. "Not my fault."

"You started to have a fight with Scarlett in the middle of the lesson."

"Keep your friends close and your enemy's closer." Jake points out, Amy nods.

"So you can strangle them." Everyone's eyes turn to her, meaning Jake and Phoebe's. "What? It's what my dad told me." **(I actually thought this. My dad didn't tell me, I'm just violent.) **

"Isn't you dad like a genius millionaire?" She nods, Jake's eyebrows raise. "He wants you to follow whatever the hell their called-"

"Dreams." She supply's.

"And he says to strangle you enemy's?" She nods. "Remind me not to cross your family."

* * *

Vera's peeling potatoes when Amy walks in, little Gina at her side. "Hey guys," Amy greets, smoothing Gina's hair down. "You helping Vera make chips?" Gina nods, excitedly may I add. "Yum." Amy smiles and goes to the fridge. "Vera, my mother wanted me to tell you our house is better now. We'll be moving into my dads until the smell is gone though." Vera smiles and Amy wrinkles her nose. "But would you and Jake mind coming down for Easter?" She asks.

"You do realize-"

"That you guys are Jewish? I know, but Gina has kind of taken a liking to you two." Amy walks back over to her, abandoning the fridge for a moment. "My mom and her dad think it'll be good for her to have some people she knows and likes there." Vera shrugs. "Would you like to?"

"Of corse." She gives Amy a hug. "Thank you for the invitation."

"No problem." Amy tells her, picking Gina up. "But just make Jake dress nicely OK?"

Vera nods. "I'm not wearing one of those shitty costumes..."

"You don't have to." Amy shakes her head. "Gina wants me to but... eh-" She shrugs.

"You should." Vera tells her, going back to her potatoes. "What were you gonna go as?

"Alice." Amy tells her. "Gina's favorite movie."

"Do it." Vera tells her. "Make your brothers come as the other characters." She laughs at the thought of her brother, Andrew, dressing up in the mad hatter costume.

"I might just do that." She sets Gina down. "It's kind of an Easter party thing. So there will be singers, dancing... just a lot." Vera gives her a thumbs up and Amy skips off.

* * *

**Like? The next one is Easter! I have some drama for you guys. Honestly, you don't wanna miss it!  
**

**Review. **

**~ Lil' Ass Kicker. **

** xxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I donnot own B99 or any of it's original characters. :) Happy copy write checkers? Good. **_

**_Empire _**

**_3rd Person _**

She helps him put the last box in the car. "Wow, seems like just yesterday you knocked on my door... Claiming-"

"Please help I'm gonna drown." They said in unison, catching each others eye.

"I wasn't wrong..." Amy trails off. "Thanks for letting me stay, hope I can return the favor sometime."

"I hope you don't." She looks hurt so he continues. "I don't want my house to flood." She chuckles. "Oh and thanks for taking Gina for tonight." She nods.

"I gotta get her dressed, giving her back in two days."

"Yeah," They know it sounds weird. "Coney island." He sighs. "I'm gonna like scream on everything." Amy laughs again.

"Don't scare Gina though," She points to her. "I guess I'll see you tonight." He nods, giving her a thumbs up. "It's been fun."

"Come on!" Her mom yells, waving for her to come over. "We have to go."

"Yeah, lovebirds! Stop talking like a couple that just broke up!" Vera yells, laughing after she said it. "Gina isn't your daughter, there is no custody to decide. Move your asses!" The duo laugh and Vera tuts, turning away.

"I'll see you."

"See you."

He won't admit to how upsetting it was to see her go. He won't admit to how empty it felt in the house without her. And he won't admit he watched 'Now Voyager' again, thinking about her throughout it all. **(Donnot own now voyager.)**

* * *

Amy runs to them, Alice in wonderland costume and everything. Her shoes were wedges, black and on the sides of them it hand 'Alice's face and designs on it. **(Donnot own Alice in wonderland.) **A bow in her hair, Alice design on that too. Light blue glitter nail polish. Lastly a heart necklace, it was a replica of the real thing. "Hey guys." She put down the tray of food she held. "How is it?" She asks, twirling around.

"Awesome." Jake tells her, laughing inside. "Gina?" Amy nods.

"Crap." Vera scolds her son at the same time as Amy. "Sorry." He throws his arms up in surrender. "Next thing I'm gonna hear is that I can't swear when I remember my-"

"Debt?"

"If you really knew me you'd have said 'crushing debt'." She smiles a little. Vera seems to intake the air and whisks him off, worried look on her face. She claimed it was family business but Amy saw how his face fell considerably when she finished.

Yes, Amy was watching.

Yes, she felt like a stalker.

* * *

She noticed he sloped off an hour ago, she'd actually been searching for him until her father saw her. "Reilly now don't pester her." Her mother had asked that a few times.

"Daddy, I'm looking for someone." She told him. "Honestly."

"Mosley." That was her mother's ex husband. "You are acting like him." Reilly had glared. "Honest facts, now Riley Andrew Santiago let your daughter go and find someone and then talk to her." Her father had let her go, Amy gave her mother a 'thank you' before running off.

* * *

He turns as he hears the door open.

"Hey," _Amy. _He sighs and turns back to the view. "Why are you sitting on the steps?" She asks. "Perfectly good balcony furniture over there." She points up. "Why there isn't one down on the third view-"

"Better view from the steps." He tells her. "And I don't feel like I'm gonna fall to my death." She chuckles and he brings his knees closer to his chin.

"You alright?" She asks, sitting next to him.

"I just really want this." He tells her, lie. He was upset.

"Buy one then." She jokes. "You're lying to me."

He looks at her, giving Amy the 'are you kidding me' eyes. She laughs a little. Jake snorts a little. "One, like hell I can buy one of these. I'm in debt with-"

"Crushing debt." She interrupts.

He laughs, playfully nudging her. "Well I'm upset OK? No lies." It answered her question and it was the truth.

"Why?" She asks, smoothing out her dress. "This is so short." He chuckles. "Big house, good food and an excellent view-"

"My mom and I are going to be evicted." Her jaw drops and he turns to her again. "We can't pay our bills. I can't help," He turns back to the view. "Because I'm an ass who wastes all his money and can't help his-"

"Don't say that." Amy stops him, grabbing a hold on his hand. "Your not an ass." She forces him to look at her again, using her free hand to move his chin her way. "You're just a big spender."

"I'm gonna live on the streets Amy." His voice cracks, it kind of makes her heart do the same. He sounded so weak, vulnerable... something she'd never ever get to see again.

"You won't." She states. "Never." Her eyes fill with tears. "I will not let that happen." He's sure she'll crack and burst into tears. "You're too good to me." She'd never, ever think she'd say that. To him no less; he makes stupid jokes, makes fun of her, teases her constantly. "To everyone who comes across you." He stands, takes off his leather jacket and hands it to her. Actually he draped it over her and sat back down, hugging her close.

* * *

"Where's your mummy?" Amy asked the little girl, who was currently clutching onto her legs. "Amy, where is she?"

"I dunno." Jake laughed a little from next to her. "Don't care-"

"That's not very nice." Little Amy shrugs, begging for the normal Amy to pick her up. She does that. "So where is she?"

"She's drunk." Little Amy told her. "Drunk, drunk, drunk." Older Amy's eyes widen and she literally gasps. "What does that mean?"

"You don't need to know. Just know you should never do it." The little girl nodded.

* * *

"Please daddy!" Amy begs. "He's important to me." She trys to talk over the loud music behind her. Her dad had gone out for a cigarette and she'd followed.

"How?" Reilly, her father, asks. "Do ya love him or something?" He half joked with her.

Her silence and sudden awkwardness answers. "No, daddy." She whispers. "I think I'm _in _love with him." With that she walked off, hugging Jake coat tighter around her. Reilly just butt his cigarette and looked to the view.

* * *

"Hey," Gina greeted. "Awesome party." She gives her a thumbs up and runs off, others in tow.

"Thanks." Amy yells to her figure, she turns and accidentally runs into someone. "Teddy?" She asks, it was indeed him. Her dad invited him even though she hated him? Maybe her father is the psycho... "What are ya doing here?" She asks, looking around for an exit route. She could only find her brother, Henry and his 'girlfriend' Clara. Henry would tease her but it would do...

"Oh, Gina invited me." She nods, trying to catch her brothers eyes discretely. "I wanted to ask you something."

_Oh god. _"What?" Teddy intakes an breath of air and takes a plunge.

"I know that we haven't really gotten along all that well-"

"Teddy-"

"I wanna go out with you again. I don't give one about that Jake guy, he isn't as right for you as I am." She shakes her head.

"I'm sorry but-"

"Please just hear it out-"

"No." She shrugs. "I'm happy as I am." She catches her brothers eye and gives him an pleading look. He may be thirteen but he's the tallest, smartest and angriest of them all. He got her message and ran over, trying to look casual. He dragged Clara along with him, the girl confused as ever and she was trying to keep a hold of her glass.

"Hey, Amy." He greeted. "Can we talk for a second?" She nods.

"Of corse," She holds a finger to Teddy. "One moment." They walk off, going to where Henry was before. "Or twenty thousand billion, psycho." Clara snorts with laughter and Henry orders her a drink. The barmaid knew him and he lived there so she let him take the drink and knew his dad would pay for it all. "Thanks." She smiles, taking a big gulp.

"What is so wrong with him anyway?" Clara asks, making it so all her hair went to the side of head. "Seems OK to me."

"Oh you poor, poor defenseless fool." Henry fakes sympathy and pats her shoulder. "Remind me to never let you out of my sight."

"Just because you say it in a fake patronizing voice doesn't mean anything." She jokes, frowning. "It's actually incredibly offensive." She puts a 'finger to her chin in thought' and tuts. "But honestly. What is wrong with him?"

"When we were together he was so needy, I never wanted to be around him, he pestered me to no end. He just annoyed me."

"Henry is needy, he pesters me." Clara points to him, he fakes hurt. "What else?"

"Is that not enough?" Amy asks, drinking some more. Clara gives her a 'yeah, sure' look and she sighs. "I think I'm in love with someone else." Clara gasps and Henry's mouth gaped open.

"Who?" Clara asked, setting down her glass of lemonade and sitting on a bar stool. "Do tell."

"You dunno him." Amy plays with her bracelet.

"Try me." Amy eyes her for a moment.

"Jake." Clara stares at her for a moment before turning to Henry, whispering something in his ear. Once he nods she turns back to Amy and eyes her. Leaning back in her seat and giving her the 'are you being serious or lying to me' eyes. "Peralta." Amy sighs as the look continues. "I just- he- I dunno. It's stupid. I've never shown any sighs of liking him before but... something happened tonight that made me... think." Clara nods, still eying her.

"That is so creepy." She whispers, turning back to Henry and whispering into his ear. Amy can't hear anything their saying. _Isn't that who told us he loved Amy? _Henry nodded. Clara gave him a 'I have a plan' face, while he shook his head profusely.

"Why?" Amy asks, curious.

"No reason." Clara smiles, grabs her drink and leaves. Henry watches her go while Amy watches him watch her.

"You really are smitten." He shrugs. "I like her, but I dunno what she's like _really _so I can't judge."

* * *

"Save me, save me, save me, save me, save me." Amy whispers, hiding behind Jake.

"Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?" He asks, copying her repetition.

"Teddy, Teddy, Teddy-" She didn't get time to finish. "Coming here, the target is approaching. I repeat, the target is approaching."

"Isn't this something I would do?" Jake asks, trying to look casual.

"Sh!"

* * *

When she opened the door she didn't expect a happy, smiley Jake Peralta at her doorstep. "I think I love you." He tells her, making her eyes go wide. He ran in, letter in hand. "You got your dad to buy my house!?"

"He brought it?" She asks. He nods. "He does listen to me!" Shes quite proud of her achievement.

"Good for you," It was meant to come out sarcastic but he's so happy he's unsure he'll ever make fun of her again. "He doesn't even make us pay rent." Her eyes widen again. "He even told me to pay off some of my debt," He pulls out a few twenty's. He shoves it into her hands. "Crushing debt I know. But since you were the one who convinced him to buy it, I'm giving you all I have." He pulls out a ten. "But not this, this is for Rosa. She's been asking for some of her debt owed back."

"Thank you." She stuffs it into her pocket. "But it's all you have, I can't take-"

"Do! I don't ever wanna see it again unless you are buying the drinks!" He puts the letter in her hand. "My mom wrote you a letter. There's a note in there from me too, but don't open that until you're alone." She nods, putting it into her pocket. "You really are the best, kindest, maddest, most amazing person I've ever met." She smiles, happy to finally see him this happy. "By the way, for celebration... we're all going to your dads for drinks!" He runs out the door, she barely got to speak to him.

* * *

He asked her to open the letter alone, its what she did. While she was getting dressed she read it. A note fell out but she left it aside, not looking at it until she'd read what Vera wrote.

_Dear Amy,_

_ Thank you so, so, so, so, so, so much for what you have done! You, as I'm sure Jake has told you, are one of the nicest people in the world. I wanted to thank you in person but frankly I wouldn't have the balls. Which is actually quite awful seeing as you asked your own father for us, just thank you. _

_By the way, read the note Jake has left. I think you guys might need to talk after this._

_Vera. ~ Jake's mother. :0 ;) Thank you. _

It made her so freaking curious to the note, but a knock on the door made her stuff it in her jeans pocket. "Yeah?" She opened the door. "Roxy?"

It was little Amy's mom, Roxy. As you can probably tell. "Hey, just came to say that." She turned on her heel and walked off, Amy forgets the note and goes after her.

* * *

"Ready?" Jake greets. "You read the note?" He seems nervous.

"No, not yet. Roxy came and interrupted me." She smiled. "I dunno where it is." He looked even more nervous. "What did it say?"

"Not important. Just read it soon yeah?" She nods. "And find it quick when you get home." Another nod.

* * *

She stumbled through the door, it was hard to walk in heels. "You wanna camp on the couch?" She asked, they were sober. They were only sixteen and Vera had thought Jake had drank a lot, as well as Amy. She didn't comment on Amy because of her favor to them, Amy kept tripping in her heels so Vera thought... yeah y'know.

"Hm, why not your bed?" He asks, rubbing his eyes and running upstairs.

"Sh, my dad is in." They were at the little apartment next to her dads bedroom, he'd claimed he wanted to hear nothing. He'd rented a hotel room for them for the night, seeing as she stumbled a lot and he thought she was drunk.

It seemed to be very common tonight. But anyway, he would hear seeing as he owned the hotel and he obviously turned on the recorders for their room. It's confusing but she knew all his tricks.

"Sorry." She took off her shoes, running up with him with her shoes in hand. They were still going up the stairs to the room, she'd stolen the key that her dad told her to get and they stumbled into the stairs doors, laughing like a couple of loons.

* * *

She'd climbed into bed next to him, feeling something move in her pocket. "Peralta, I found the note." He sat up immediately, going to grab it but she stopped him.

_I love you, honestly. Romantic Stylez  
_

She fold it back up, handing it back to him. "No," She lays down, snuggling close. "Too cliche."

"What?" He asks, throwing it to the side and pulling her close. "I mean the whole concept is cliche but-"

"Too romantic. To film like." She uses examples, she sighs happily. "Next time you tell me you love me, I want it to be spontaneous."

"How?" He asks.

"I dunno." She tried to shrug but ended up snuggling closer, this time by accident. "It's your 'I love you'." She smiles up at him, he grins back. "Mine will be spontaneous, don't worry."

He smiles, hearing only the important words. "You love me?" Her smile grows wider, just as wide as his.

"See?" She asks, he shakes his head. "Spontaneous." She pats his chest and turns so her back is on his chest. "You're turn."

* * *

"Ugh, that is so tacky." Rosa groans. "Honestly, saying 'I love you'." She pretends to be sick. "Why don't you just bone each other?" She's by the fence, looking for a horse. Her dad owns a ranch. "Where the fuck are they?"

"I think it's sweet." Terry ignores her and comments, smiling at Amy. "Has he said it back?"

She shakes her head. "He wrote it." She hands Terry the note. Yes, she kept it. Yes, Peralta is fully aware. Yes, that was lie... Peralta had no clue. "I told him I wanted it to be spontaneous." Amy explains. "And not tacky." She gives Rosa a pointed glance, who glares back and it makes her flinch away in fear.

"Nice, everyone knows the Santiago family hates planned- well..."

"Shut up." She states, shutting Terry up. "I plan on everything but not 'I love you'." Terry holds his hands up in surrender.

"I don't get it." Rosa states. "Are you guys dating now?" She asks.

"I don't really know." Amy sighs, sitting on the chair next to Terry. "He said 'I love you'... maybe."

"Why don't you ask him?" Terry asks. "Simple." She shrugs.

"Nerves."

"You guys are 'married'." He uses air quotes, remembering their still doing the project. "Is that why you called us over?" She nods.

"Peralta went home, Gina will be down to go to Coney island soon." Rosa and Terry nod, each at different times and Rosa comes over and sits next to Amy on a patio chair. "I wanted to ask for advice."

"Yeah, I get that." Rosa says slowly. "But, why us?"

"Gina would embarrass me and make me all awkward, Charles would be too 'full on Boyle'." Terry nods in agreement. "I don't really know Hitchcock or Scully that well. Mr. Holt is my teacher so that is awkward and Peralta is the subject."

"Oh, so if you did know Hitchcock and Scully would you call them here?" Terry half asks, half knows the answer.

"No, god no." She shakes her head. "Just no."

* * *

**You like? It might be a while until we have the y'know 'big result' on the_ will they won't they(?)_ thing. I will add more Jamy kind of themes around now, soon I will write about whether or not they are dating, any requests are welcome! Literally anything you think... Thanks so much. :) **

**~ Lil' Ass Kicker**

**My song of the day:** **Dangerous - Akon. *Donnot own Akon or Dangerous. Just putting it out there!***


End file.
